


The Science of Alphas

by MESparks



Series: The Science of Alphas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OC, Omega OC, Omegaverse, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MESparks/pseuds/MESparks
Summary: Kaelyn Smith and Gracie Adney have just moved into 221C hoping for a fresh start. Yet when they come face to face with the Holmes brothers, will the two be able to resist the Alphas? Or will their Biology overtake them and make them succumb to the pleasures the two men have to offer.(This story takes place after season 4, only difference being that Mary didn’t die and that this is an omegaverse AU)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Original Character, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Science of Alphas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Welcome to The Science of Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time ever writing in an Omegaverse AU so I’m sorry if it’s not the best ever. None the less I hope you enjoy!

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment. Before we begin I have a few things to say to lay out the ground work. In this Omegaverse no matter your rank you are treated equally. Alphas and Omegas are fairly rare, the majority of the population being Betas. Alphas are known to excel with Leadership, logical thinking, and have high endurance. Meanwhile Omegas are known for their People skills, their creativity, and open minded thinking. However, an Alpha can still be creative and an omega can still be good leaders. This is just a sort of average concerning all things. Alright now then I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Meeting the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case arises for Sherlock from Mycroft just as Baker Street's new tenants begin to move in.

The air was chilly on the October morning as a pair of women made their way down the street towards their new home. They had been together since they were in diapers, their mothers' having been best friends long before their children's births. Kaelyn had always been more of the spitfire, with her deep red hair and her stubbornness, no one could ever tell that she was in fact an omega. Still she put her stubbornness to good use landing a job as a Homicide detective for Scotland yard, she had built up quite the impressive resume in Seattle, Washington. 

Gracie on the other hand was more likely to hold back her tongue then her partner in crime, still when she spoke she expected you to listen. Her intellect was far above the average population and her near perfect photographic memory served her well. Yet she elected to be an archivist for Scotland Yard, her creative organizational methods made her perfect for the job. 

The pair did just about everything together, even working at the same place to save money on the commute. Kaelyn knocked on the slightly crooked door handle fighting the urge to fix it back into place. Before her willpower could break the door jerked open scaring the poor girls, not for long however as the gazed at the elderly woman who wore a large grin on her face. 

"You must be my new tenants! Come in dearies, we don't want you to get a cold on your first day in London." She quickly shuffled the two girls in along with their luggage, the rest of which would be brought within the week. 

"It is nice to finally meet you in person Ms. Hudson." Gracie responded with a smile, the three had only discussed by phone since they had been in Seattle, Washington beforehand. 

"BORED!" The pair heard a large pop coming from overhead that resembled that of a gun shot, Ms. Hudson had warned them about the tenant in the flat above them. Saying that he often never slept or ate for that matter, apparently he helped Gracie's boss from time to time. 

Gracie wasn't sure if she would like the man or not based on how arrogantly Ms. Hudson had described him, but no matter how he acted towards her he would not affect her productivity at work. All she could hope for by this point was that she and Kaelyn wouldn't have too many cases with the man. 

"Let's get you two settled shall we?" 221C definitely would need some improvements, however, the pair had already sent several people to paint to walls and get the main furniture their before their arrival. Thankfully Ms. Hudson didn't seem to mind, just content with the fact that she finally had some tenants for the problematic flat. 

The main room's walls were a light turquoise color pairing well with the navy couch and chairs, Kaelyn smiled slightly knowing that slowly the flat would change to look more and more like her and Gracie's style. 

"Now then if you need anything just let me know and John's upstairs with the loud one to." Ms. Hudson made her way out of the flat leaving the pair to put away the few possessions they had brought in their suite cases. 

Kaelyn placed a picture of her mom and her on the nightstand along with her favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. The rest of her suite case was mostly just clothes and other essentials that she would need. She allowed herself to collapse into the bed a sigh coming from her lips. The plane ride had been long and arduous with multiple layovers along with ten hours on a plane. 

Meanwhile Gracie had found herself collapsing on the bed without a second thought, planning on taking a small nap before unpacking her suit case. Unlike her travel companion, she had not been able to sleep a single minute during their plane ride. While she knew the mechanics to make a plane fly that didn't stop her from fearing them. 

Several hours passed before either of the girls woke up, they were quickly finding out that the flat upstairs was quite the rowdy bunch. This time instead of gun shots their were two voices yelling at insanely loud volumes, piercing the silence like a pounding hammer. 

Kaelyn had already been heading towards the door by the time Gracie had made her way into the living room, without much thought she followed her best friend hoping she had somewhat of a plan before rushing into the flat. The blonde followed the red head up the stairs to the partly opened door. The pair were met with three men, two of which were still yelling, while the finale man seemed completely unfazed with the situation. 

"Well I suppose this is one way to make an impression on your new neighbors." Kaelyn exclaimed sarcastically, as all of the men's eyes turned towards the two women at the door. 

"I suppose though at least things will never boring around here." Kaelyn shrugged walking further into the flat and sitting down on the sofa as she smirked towards the bewildered brunette with sharp cheekbones. 

"I do not believe I invited you in." He replied watching her with slight distaste, while Gracie remained standing by the door. 

"And I do not believe that we asked to be woken up from our naps after a ten hour flight, but look here we are." 

"I apologize for them, sadly the don't have much of an off button." The shorter man, stood walking towards Kaelyn before shaking her hand, "I'm John Watson." 

"Kaelyn Smith, It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled slightly taking towards the man quickly, he seemed much more calm then the other two. 

"The one bored by the door is Gracie Abney." Gracie looked up slightly from her daze, having been going through the list of things she would have to do tomorrow. Her first day at the job was much more fascinating then the pair who had woken her up, her friend could certainly handle them. 

"You're Bored Ms. Abney?" Finally the last one spoke after being silent for so long, his eyes looked over the girl before meeting her eyes. 

"I had hoped that the people who had woken me would be interesting, sadly that is not the case. Please entertain them for awhile Kaelyn, unlike you I can't sleep on those dreadful metal birds." Without so much of a glance towards the men Gracie nodded towards Kaelyn before heading back down the stairs to sleep. 

"She gets fairly aggressive when she's tired, I'm sure when she wakes up you'll be getting apologizes." Kaelyn explained while watching the three men closely. 

"So then are you always aggressive then?" Kaelyn looked blankly towards the brunette, a flash of heat sparking through her as she looked into those blue eyes of his. Within a moment she realized that she was in the presence of an Alpha, something within her stirred wanting to challenge the man further. 

Kaelyn had a complicated past with Alphas, while most were alright there was one that had been horrible to her. Treated her like a lower being because she was an Omega, eventually she had enough and decided to move to London to get a new start. Taking suppressants to hide the fact she was an Omega, something in her youth she had been proud of. Still the thought of being so close to an Alpha once more made her hatred for them spark alive, ignoring the biological need to submit to the man. 

"Only to people who don't have the decency to introduce themselves." She responded ignoring the raging war within her.

"Sherlock Holmes." He responded stiffly before the finale man spoke, "I'm his brother Mycroft Holmes." 

"Well then Holmes Boys, if you don't mind please refrain from screaming for the next few hours." Kaelyn rose from her spot on the couch hoping to go back to her flat in peace and get a few more hours of sleep before continuing this dreadful day knowing that both her and Gracie would be exhausted tomorrow for their first day regardless. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you John." Was Kaelyn's finally words before she made her way down the stairs taking in the glorious silence that settle in the complex. Gracie had already fallen back to sleep dead to the world around her, Kaelyn making her way to bed with a new set of pajamas before falling into the dark abyss as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt of a story that's not in first person so I can't really judge if it's good or not. I apologize if there are any grammar issues, this has not been beta read so please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Formality or Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie was mortified by her behavior from the day before, but there was a certain point that she had to get to before she ever behaved that way. Now she takes on her new role at Scotland Yard, yet she meets one of the Holmes Boys once more for a second first impression.

The birds were chirping outside of the slightly less exhausted woman, the suns kind waves warming her face as her dreadful alarm clock beeped angrily at her. Slowly Gracie rose silencing the phone before it woke up Kaelyn, at least then both of them wouldn't have to suffer like she did. 

Rising from the bed Gracie silently cursed herself for not unpacking the day before, granted she hadn't planned on sleeping the entire day away. The Holmes brothers were to blame for that, after waking her up and disrupting her REM sleep it made her even more exhausted. 

She glanced at her belongings knowing she wouldn't have the time to unpack them now, the only thing she bothered with was taking out a mathematics book and Fahrenheit 451. A book for learning and one for pleasure, just what every archivist needed on their nightstand... Or at least in her opinion. 

Turning back towards her clothes she chose a dark pair of jeans along with a red blouse and a grey blazer. Heading to the bathroom she got in a quick five minute shower and pulled her hair up in a bun wanting the majority of her blonde strands to air dry. 

Heading back into her bedroom she quickly changed before slipping on her lightweight glasses from her nightstand, while in most cases she would only need them for reading. However, since her job would rely on her vision so much she decided to go on and wear them. 

She knew well that her flatmate would grab the easiest snacks in their poorly stocked kitchen, the only things being what they had in their carry-ons on the plane. Neither a banana nor a granola bar sounded entirely pleasing.

Instead Gracie elected to pop by the small cafe downstairs, hoping that they would be open by now. The woman needed to be at her new job by 8 am, so of course she woke up two hours beforehand.

It was already almost 7 and she was fully prepared to walk to work. On most days Kaelyn and herself would have the same schedule, except for Wednesdays and Fridays. 

By the time she reached speedy’s they were just beginning to open, 7 am being her lucky number. So she ordered two eggs and chips.

It had taken about ten minutes for her food to be prepared but she didn’t particularly mind. That still left her fifty minutes to walk to Scotland Yard, she could easily trek the two miles while enjoying her breakfast.

The people of England seemed to be much more morning people than she, she had always been more of a night owl herself. 

The food was delicious and she knew that she would be getting breakfast in the cafe quite frequently. She tossed the container checking her phone to make sure she was alright on time. 

It had already been twenty-five minutes and she had already trekked half way to Scotland Yard. She began to move into a short jog hoping to get her mind stimulated before she got to work.

She arrived with time to spare bumping into a man with Grey hair, he helped steady her his smile genuine and endearing.

“I’m sorry darling, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” In most instances Gracie would never go for a man so much older than her, she was only 32 for goodness sake. Yet staring at the grey fox in front of me she could see why some women went for older men.

“No that’s quite alright, I was too much in a hurry to get in. It’s my first day on the job.” She smiled brightly a slight pink dusting my cheeks.

“Ah let me guess, you’re Gracie?” The man chuckled at her confused response so he continued, “You seem more like the calm one then the wild detective we hired.”

“Yeah Kaelyn’s always been like that, made college interesting.” The pair chuckled as the walked into Scotland Yard, the man finding it extremely easy to smile with the woman around. It seemed the two of them would be easy friends.

“I’m DI Greg Lestrade.” Once more red dusted the tips of Gracie’s ears as she realized this man was in fact her boss. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” 

“I’ll have none of that, please call me Greg or at the very least Lestrade.” The young girl nodded as the man led her down into the basement of the building. 

“This is where you’ll be working.” The room was a bit old and damp, but the technology was far better than what she had been used to in Seattle. The computers were actually fairly up to date, and while there were still paper copies electronic was much easier to use.

“James, Kaleb.” Greg yelled out, two pairs of footsteps could be heard before a female and male came from out of the maze of books.

“This is Elizabeth James and Lennox Kaleb your team.” Gracie smiled at the pair, the fear of being the head archivist was frightening but she wouldn’t let that stop her. 

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Gracie Abney.” She shook both of their hands, happy with the attitudes of her new co-workers.

“If you need anything just let me know.” Greg patted her on the shoulder before he began to walk away, just not fast enough for Gracie to quip.

“I’m the archivist I should be telling you that.” He shook his head slightly with an amused smile before heading upstairs to get a jump on his next case.

A nasty serial murderer that he needed Sherlock’s help on, still he was worried about letting the newest detective and Sherlock to meet. The two would most certainly butt heads quite a bit with such strong personalities.

He wondered if the girl was in fact an Alpha, if so did that mean the girl he had just met was one as well. If she had been she certainly didn’t act like it, if anything she seemed more like an Omega. 

Beyond the regular background check you couldn’t actually force someone to give details into their status. 

Many people still looked down upon Omegas, yet they had been some of the greatest people in history. Some of the brightest thinkers of our time, such as Einstein or Bell.

Gracie on the other hand was delighted to get to know her team further, before any new organizing techniques began she would need to get to know them.

“Alright then, how about first we play a round of two truths and a lie.” The pair had looked at her like she had grown two heads, yet she didn’t seemed dazed at all at their confusion.

“Before we start getting to work I want to get to know you both better. The closer we are the better we’ll work as a team.” She explained as she headed towards the desks to get out some flashcards and pens.

“Alright that sounds cool.” Lennox was the first to show a happier expression following Gracie with a bounce in his step.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Elizabeth followed close behind just without the bounce, all of them sitting across from each other.

“Alright then let’s see,” Gracie rapped her chin thoughtfully before speaking, “I’m from Seattle, Washington.”

“We all know that’s true boss lady, give us something harder.” Lennox coaxed in causing Gracie to smile and shake her head.

“I was once falsely accused of stealing and spent the night in jail, or I once broke my arm trying to do a flip off of a house.” She smirked as the two looked at her with bewildered expressions.

“No way you jumped off of a house.” Lennox replied Elizabeth nodding in confirmation as well.

“Sorry but I didn’t actually spend the night in jail, that was a lie.” Gracie smiled as the two stared at her in shock.

“You jumped off of a house!” Lennox yelled in shock before Elizabeth smacked him over the head muttering him to be quieter.

“Onto a trampoline if it helps, I was trying to prove to my friend that I wasn’t a total chicken.” Gracie smiled remembering the fond memory, they had been in their senior year of high school. Kaelyn has remarked that Gracie barely ever lived and was a total chicken.

“Alright I prefer to be called Nox, I once tried to fit an ice cream sandwich into my mouth, or I’ve never had sex.” Lennox spoke carefully trying not to give it away.

“The last one.” Both woman spoke at the same time causing the man to release an annoyed and embarrassed sigh. 

“Sadly you are both correct.” He nodded as Gracie sent him a soft smile.

“Don’t worry you’ll find the right person some day.” 

“Fine for the sake of this team: I’ve swam with stingrays, I’m allergic to wasp stings, or I have a fear of heights.” Elizabeth spoke in a slightly bored tone, and Gracie knew it would take her longer to warm up to her.

“Come on that’s all boring stuff Lizbeth.” Nod replied with a small frown on his face.

“Just answer the question Nox.” She replied not caving into the puppy dog eyes the young man was giving her.

“You’re not scared of heights.” Gracie responses happy that she had deduced correctly from the flicker of her eye movement before hand.

The rest of the day had been spent playing the game until lunch time, Gracie had bought them all Chinese takeout before they got to work. 

It was now well past nine at night when Gracie left the building, one of the last few people there. Nox and Lizbeth has gone home two hours earlier, still Gracie was far too excited to leave the place so soon. A new challenge to conquer in a new city.

As she strolled throughout the city in the crisp air she felt at peace in the world. A good job, a great friend, and an amazing city to live in.

“Quite late for a woman to be returning from work alone.” Gracie hadn’t even jumped, instead she continued at her leisurely place as the man fell into step beside her.

“It’s nice to meet you properly Mr. Holmes.” Gracie looked over to her right to get a glimpse of the man she had ignored the day before. 

“The feeling is mutual Ms. Abney.” Gracie shook her head slightly not liking the formality of her last name.

“Please Gracie is fine.” She replied as the continued to stroll through the city together, his umbrella making soft clicks as they went.

“Abney is a British surname though, correct Gracie?” He obviously already knew the answer to that question, still she didn’t plan on being rude to this man for a second time.

“My father was from London, met an American on vacation and he followed her to the ends of the earth.” She replied wishing that someone would do that for her one day.

“So then how is the city treating you so far?” 

“Well considering I’m still entirely jet lagged and I’ve only seen what’s between Baker Street and Scotland Yard I don’t believe I can answer that.”

“You’re an interesting woman, Gracie Abney.” He responded as 221B Baker Street came into sight.

“So then why did you feel the need to follow me for five minutes before trying to scare me Mr. Holmes.” While Gracie wanted time make a better second impression she also didn’t appreciate him beating around the bush.

“I was simply intrigued to met my younger brother’s new neighbors and please Mycroft is fine.” Gracie knew that wasn’t all he was after, judging by the expensive suit and the weaponized umbrella he no doubt was a busy man.

“And?” She implored as the made their way onto the stairs of Baker Street.

“If you could find it in your heart to meet with me for lunch tomorrow, I have a business deal that may peak your interest.” He responded realizing this woman could easily read him, for a moment he wondered if getting involved with such a woman was a good idea. 

“No thank you, Goodnight Mr. Holmes.”


	4. Sparks and Spitfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelyn and Sherlock work together on her very first case, still she refuses to trust him. He’s far too smart and far too much of an Alpha to let him get close to her.

Kaelyn woke up to the dreadful noise of her alarm clock, her phone blasting an old car horn to wake her up. Such an annoying way to start the day yet she often would ignore any other alarm sounds. The thought of sinking back into the soft sheets and fall back asleep was tempting, still she knew that she couldn't do such a thing.

This was her fresh start in a place where no one knew who she was or what had happened in her past. She couldn't afford to be late on her first day at the job.

Above her she could hear the sound of rapid footsteps as they paced back in forth, she wondered why Sherlock would get up so early. She then heard a loud thump but ignored it not needing to know what the man was up to.

She took a quick shower before choosing her outfit for the day, jeans with a white undershirt along with a black peacoat. She headed to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle and a banana, she thought about going down to the café downstairs but decided against it.

Just as she was about to leave there was a vibration in her pocket, checking out her phone she found a single text from her Boss.

'There's been a murder, meet at the following address.' The address was for a flat near baker street not the farthest walk ever but none the less not a pleasant one. With a sigh she exited her flat just as Sherlock was walking, practically hoping with glee, down the stairs.

"Let's share a cab." She stated knowing that he was most likely going to the same place as her. Ms. Hudson had told her that Sherlock occasionally worked with Scotland Yard.

"Ah excited for you first day?" Sherlock asked as he beckoned a cab for the both of them, meanwhile Kaelyn narrowed her eyes at him.

Out of all the words that had been used to describe this man, considerate was not used a single time.

"I suppose." Kaelyn responded looking at the man funny as he held the cabbie door open for her. She did not trust this man as far as she could throw him, which is not at all.

"I'm trying to be nice you know, the least you could do is be nice in return." Sherlock replied with an annoyed expression on his face that he was quick to conceal. Yet Kaelyn had seen the expression and it only perturbed her further, Alphas and their stupid pride.

"Oh well sorry _Alpha_ , but I've been told you don't do things unless it benefits you. So excuse me if I don't believe you." She spat the word Alpha like it was poisonous and had burned her mouth to even say the word. Sherlock took note of this wondering if it was because she was an Alpha herself or a Beta/Omega that had issues with Alphas.

"I find you intriguing, I can't seem to deduce anything about you no matter how much I try." Sherlock admitted not liking the smug expression that began to light up on Kaelyn's face, her smirk unsettling him.

"Oh poor little _Alpha_." She mocked him making a low growl echo in the base of his throat, she raised her eyebrow at him surprised from the lack of control.

"You seem to enjoy mocking me Kaelyn, why such a hatred towards Alphas?" He questioning finding pleasure in the fact that her smirk dropped from her face, "I may not be able to deduce much from you but anyone can tell that you hate Alphas by the way you say their title."

Sherlock moved closer to her moving from the opposite end of the cab to the middle, right next to her. A low growl came from him once more as he bent down towards her neck trying to get her to submit.

"Not all Alphas, just ones who piss me off." The cabbie stopped and before Sherlock could blink Kaelyn was already out slamming the door in his face. Leaving him to pay for the cab, although he had already planned to anyways. He was hoping that the ride would give him clarity into the young woman's character, yet when he deduced her he could only find three things minus her obvious distaste in Alphas.

1\. She was somewhere between the ages of 29 and 31 based on the kind of clothes that she wears  
2\. While he was unsure of either of the girls ranks he could tell that Kaelyn had always been the more outgoing of the two, and she was fiery protective over Gracie  
3\. She had been running away when she came to England, he just didn't know what from.

Sherlock made his way after the annoying yet intriguing woman, hoping that upon further study he would be able to find her secrets just like anybody else's.

"Ah you must be our newest recruit Ms. Smith." A grey haired foxy man shook Kaelyn's hand as a warm smiled stretched across his face, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the man. He was rather good looking and unlike her obnoxious neighbor he seemed rather charming.

"Yes Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you DI Lestrade." She had done several video interviews with Lestrade before she finally got the job, she took great joy in the fact that she had past all of his tests.

"Please just Lestrade is fine while we're working, Greg after hours if you'd like."

"Then please just call me Kaelyn."

"I see you've meet the freak." A woman walked forward giving a side eye towards Sherlock before shaking Kaelyn's hand, while Kaelyn did think Sherlock was a tad odd she didn't believe in calling anyone a freak.

"Sherlock is my neighbor." Kaelyn replied stiffly as the group began to walk into the building where a woman had been killed in her own flat, "Although I wouldn't say he's a freak, just anti-social and far more intelligent then us."

She didn't know why she was defending the man, especially since she found him so utterly infuriating. Yet she couldn't allow anyone to be called a freak, not after the names she was called in America.

 _"Wait so you're an Omega yet you act like you're in charge? What kind of idiot are you?"_ Kaelyn tried to shake the thoughts away, even before she had ever met that horrible Alpha people still found her personality confusing. She had always volunteered to go first in school, and would take charge during group works.

People simply weren't use to people breaking out of the stereotypes that had been built around Alphas and Omegas for so long. Betas could occupy any traits and have an occupation they desired, yet if an Omega wanted to take a leadership position people found it unnatural. No matter how good they were at that position.

"Perhaps we won't get along then." The woman left without ever properly introducing herself, making Kaelyn half tempted to give her a degrading nickname.

"You didn't need to defend me, now you've made an unnecessary enemy on your first day." Sherlock appeared behind Kaelyn, Greg having already gone up to the flat where the murder had happened.

"I will never tolerate anyone who does such juvenile things, regardless of who they are and who they are doing things to." She responded as she made her way up the stairs towards her very first case, "Besides I genuinely don't believe you're a freak Sherlock."

Sherlock’s silence as he followed her up the stairs was baffling, she couldn’t help but glance at the man who watched her with an amused gaze.

In the flat a woman laid in her bed shredded beyond repair, her limbs appeared to be out of their sockets and twisted at gruesome angles. Dried blood stuck to her face and hair as dried tears ran down from her eyes.

“Oh it’s Christmas!” Sherlock smiled muttering the words underneath his breath, still Kaelyn heard and rolled her eyes at him.

“Katherine Sachwell was found this morning when she didn’t show for work. The last time anyone had seen her was two days ago, she had yesterday off from work.” Greg explained as Sherlock began to look at the body from all sides, meanwhile Kaelyn watched from a distance.

“Ah Kaelyn this is our head of forensics, Anderson.” She looked over at him watching as he opened his mouth only for Sherlock to kick the door shut in his face.

“Sherlock!” Greg yelled although his tone suggested that he had already been expecting this kind of behavior.

“Smith, tell me what you see.” Kaelyn blinked in surprise not only for the recognition but also the use of her last name.

“Well,” Kaelyn walked forward crouching down to Sherlock’s level, “The killer took his time by the looks of it most of the damage was done post mortem.”

“Except for the Mark here.” Sherlock showed where the women had been stabbed in her in the stomach. “She bled out, although he waited till after she died to continue his assault.”

“So then why did he go through the trouble? If this has been a revenge kill he would have prolonged her suffering as much as possible.” Kaelyn explained following Sherlock.

“Could be a compulsion but unlikely, there’s too many things going on at one time.” Sherlock spoke only to be interrupted by Kaelyn.

“It’s more likely she had been stalked, the man knew her schedule and when she had her day he struck.” While Sherlock wanted to be annoyed he found himself smiling at the woman.

She wasn’t as bad as the rest of Scotland Yard, perhaps she could become useful to him after all.

“The killer is most likely a male, based on the amount of strength it would have taken to dislocate every one of her limbs.” Kaelyn explained to her boss knowing this info would be helpful.

“He’s extremely patient, you can tell because he waited over an hour for her to slowly bleed out before continuing with his plans.” Greg nodded thankful that it was his newest recruit doing the talking instead of Sherlock.

Eventually Sherlock began to speak filling in any thing Kaelyn had missed, including the idea that the man was most likely a serial killer trying to make a point.

He went home while the rest of the force went back to Scotland Yard to try to work this out more so. After three hours of paper work Kaelyn was finally ready to go home.

It was just after seven when she walked into 221B Baker Street, only to find Sherlock standing beside the entrance as if he was waiting for her.

“Hello to you to Sherlock.” She tried for make her way to her flat only for him to stop her.

“Would you like a cuppa of tea?” She raised her eyebrows at him but yielded none the less, while she was more of a coffee drinker herself her quick dinner hadn’t been very filling.

“Sure.” She followed Sherlock up the stairs watching as he gave her a cup of tea that had already been made.

Seeing her raised eyebrow he explained, “Ms. Hudson made it.”

They sat in silence for awhile just watching each other, she couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were such a mesmerizing shade of blue. His sharp cheekbones and curly dark hair. She felt the same flash of heat she had felt the day before.

“Why did you run away from Seattle?” He broke the silence yet she found herself wishing he hadn’t spoken at all, better yet that she hadn’t accepted his tea invitation in the first place.

“If you don’t mind it’s been a rather long day, I think I’ll retire to bed.” She put the cuppa on the table in front of her moving off the sofa trying not to appear rushed.

Before she could open the door fully it was closed in her face, Sherlock’s breath fanning onto her exposed neck.

“Does it have something to do with your hatred towards Alphas?” She shivered at the low timber of his voice, knowing she had to get away from him.

“I don’t hate Alphas, and I didn’t run away from Seattle. Now back away before I _bite_.” She growled lowly at him although inside of her their was a war raging.

Her biology was fighting against of her mind and she wasn’t sure which one would win if she stayed here any longer.

“Kael-“ His grip relaxed just enough for her to elbow him in the ribs and take off out of the door.

She didn’t stop until she bolted her door shut, her heart racing in her chest. She cursed her biology, why did she have to be an Omega. It had caused her nothing but trouble her entire life.

Still as she walked towards her room she couldn’t ignore the tingling in her pussy and the wetness on her panties.


	5. Dining and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tries once more to make a deal with Gracie, however, things get heated quickly when he reveals his cards.

The two girls recounted their adventures to each other as time slowly began to tick by, Gracie had returned home shortly after Kaelyn had run away from Sherlock. Although that situation was never brought up, instead the two talked about their first days.

"Well it's not the most luxurious library I've ever worked in, but my team seems to be a good match." Gracie commented sipping on the tea that Ms. Hudson had brought them, she was such a kind old lady.

"Well at least you didn't have to deal with Sherlock, although he did become less infuriating as time went on." Kaelyn replied still unsure about how she felt about the detective.

"I'll be getting the groceries tomorrow since I'm off, do you desire anything specific?" Gracie was most certainly the cook out of the two, although Kaelyn had her beat when it came to chili.

"Nah whatever's fine with me, maybe some popcorn though." Gracie nodded thinking about what she should get this week.

Still she predicted that Mr. Holmes would come around at some point, he didn't seem like the kind of man to take no for an answer. Still her mind would not change, she didn't need to get any more entangled with the Holmes brothers then she already had.

Gracie worries about Kaelyn constantly, after everything that happened in Seattle she didn't know how the two Alphas would effect her. More importantly how Sherlock seemed to be effecting her.

She knew that the day would come when Kaelyn's heart would open up again. Although she worried what would happen if she did that with Sherlock, he didn't seem like he would ever mate with anyone.

"Do you regret coming here with me, Gai?" When the pair had been really small the loved to pretend that they were spies, so of course they had to have top secret code names.

So they used their names and only used every other letter. Gracie took out the r, c, and e to spell Gai, while Kaelyn took out the a, l, and n to get Key.

"Of course not Key, Seattle was getting rather boring anyways." The pair smiled at the nicknames a sense of longing towards the easier times.

"I suppose I should get to bed, I have work tomorrow unlike you." Kaelyn stuck out her tongue at her best friend playfully before heading back to her bedroom to get some sleep. Gracie didn’t really know what to do with her free time, even in Seattle Gracie only ever focused on her love ones and her job.

With a small sigh the young blonde went to her own room to read Fahrenheit 451 for the tenth time, for some reason she found the book utterly enchanting. All of the predicts the author had made correctly, and of course she has a weakness for any dystopian society book. Hours ticked by rapidly as her eyes flew across the pages soaking in the material like she always did, not even noticing when her eyes began to droop.

The morning came fast her dreams filled with memories of the past, her heart was heavy when she woke up her mind a buzz. She walked around the flat like a zombie unsure of why those memories were coming back, as if she could forget the reason why her best friend was running.

Kaelyn had already left the flat by then for work after Gracie had decided to sleep in a bit until eight-thirty. After getting ready to take on the day the woman went out for an a morning jog needing to do something productive.

She jogged for two miles until a car pulled up beside of her, she rolled her eyes, she had at least thought she had a couple hours before this man annoyed her once more. Still none the less, she stopped her run as the door opened, she hoped that she wasn’t wrong about who was in the car. Because if she was this next decision would probably end her, still she trusted in her abilities.

She stepped into the car a spark of relief washed through her as she saw the man sitting on the other side of her.

“Mycroft, lovely to see you again.” She was the first one to speak watching the man with an intense gaze, his cold blank gaze that watched her quirked slightly at her tone.

“Its a pleasure Gracie, especially after you so nicely rejected my offer last night without even hearing it.” His mouth stretched into a forced smile making her flinch slightly.

“I had an idea at your proposal and had no interest.” His eyebrow raised a centimeter at her confession, he seemed almost intrigued by me. She wondered where exactly this car was taking her and how the man would counter, Gracie knew that he wouldn’t take her second no easily.

“You knew what I was going to propose? Please enlighten me Gracie then.” He challenged and while she didn’t want to boast like Sherlock did she also would speak when someone challenged her like he had.

“For me to watch over your brother in exchange for some obscene amount of money.” It wasn’t a difficult leap for her, after all she could tell that the two’s relationship had been strained. As well as that Mycroft worried over his brother even though he didn’t like to show it.

“I suggest you make the offer to Kaelyn, she will be spending more time as a detective after all.” Although she couldn’t say if her best friend would actually accept the offer or not.

“I’m impressed Ms. Abney and I’m sure it wouldn’t surprise you when I say few people impress me.” Before Gracie had a chance to respond he was offering her a hand to get out of the car, gently and suspicious she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

“I thought we could discuss this over a meal, most are far more agreeable when eating then at any other time.” Gracie could think of a couple other times when a person is more agreeable, however, she would dare mention those activities.

“I suppose I could afford to share a meal with you Holmes.” The restaurant was a quite little place, she wouldn’t have expected him to know of such a place let alone take someone their voluntarily.

“Thank you Abney.” Gracie scowled at the use of her name, of course she had been the one to call him Holmes first.

It took little time for them to be seated and to find what they wanted to eat, leaving them in a silence for a few moments before Mycroft broke the silence.

“You seem to be a fairly straight forward person Gracie, do you mind if I’m straight forward with you.” He asked and she nodded while making a go on ahead motion.

“This deal could greatly benefit you, while you are right Kaelyn had been my first choice however in light of what happened in Seattle we can both agree her being around Sherlock or myself for long periods of time would be unwise.” Gracie’s eyes widened in anger and surprise rage rolling off of her in waves.

“What did you just say.” She wasn’t asking, no far from that, she was challenging this man. Not just challenging the man though, but the beast within with a growl in her voice.

“You heard me perfectly clear Gracie.”

“Her records were sealed, who exactly are you Mycroft Holmes?” She growled out once more finding the man more infuriating by the second, she wouldn’t tolerate anyone who posed a threat to her best friend.

“I occupy a small position in the British Government.” He replied but she could easily tell that was a lie, a minor position holder wouldn’t be able to acquire such information. No this man was much more dangerous than she had foreseen.

“Let me guess, you’re what rank 2? 1?” Based on his body language it was the latter, that meant he was practically the British Government minor position be damned. “I don’t like being lied to Mycroft, and I certainly won’t tolerate you hurting Kaelyn.”

“I do not wish to hurt young Kaelyn Smith, she’s suffered enough surely. Although you don’t know what happened those two weeks she was missing do you?” Without thinking the young woman let out a growl reaching over the table and grasping the man’s tie before jerking him forward towards her. Only a breath away from her own face now.

“You listen Mycroft Holmes, if you come after us be sure that I will retaliate and I don’t care what happens to me in the end. Come fire or rain I will never allow anyone to hurt her again, I may be small but I refuse to let another so called Alpha to mess with her.” Her face was red from anger as her breaths came out as sharp pants, her emotions going haywire.

“Is that a threat Gracie Abney?” He had a small smirk on his face, clearly enjoying seeing her mask breaking under the scrutiny of his questions.

“No that’s a warning here’s the threat, I will end you if you hurt her.” She shoved the man back into his seat as the food arrived from the two to dine on, it was only breakfast time and she already was exhausted.

“I have no reason to hurt her, especially if you accept my offer.” Gracie wanted to growl, flip the table of food on the man and to leave him with the bill. Still these kinds of actions would get her nowhere, she was an intelligent woman and it was time to act like it.

“I will not be blackmailed Mycroft.”

“Whether you take this deal or not, I will not use the information I found on your friend.” Her eyebrow raised slightly, what kind of game was this man playing.

“No game I assure you Gracie, I simply want to protect my brother just as you wish to protect Miss. Smith.” He did have a point, they both were just trying to insure that the people they care for stayed safe.

“Then allow Kaelyn to be your spy, you read what happened she needs to reclaim her life. Sherlock needs a babysitter and she needs to grow, I will watch over both and tell you their progress.” Mycroft looked blankly at her for a moment considering her counter offer, of course this meant that he would be paying double. However, he doubted that the girl would say yes to being the sole babysitter no matter how many times he annoyed her.

“I suppose that’s fair, you both will be compensated greatly.” Gracie simply nodded trying to think of a way to make sure her stubborn friend agreed to spying on their neighbor.

“I guess we have a deal Mycroft, now then shall we eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to know what everyone thinks of my story so far, I don’t have a beta reader so I have no idea what you may think. If I get five comments I’ll get the next chapter up quicker.


	6. Stares and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serial killer threatening London has just dropped another body, this time Kaelyn tackles the job with her new partner. But will secrets come out as Sherlock pushes the woman a bit too far.

Kaelyn had left her talk with Sherlock out of her conversation with Gracie, the girl would most likely storm into the man's flat and demand answers. She refused to speak of this incident again, it simply wasn't worth it. The next day as she got ready for work she couldn't help but remember how close the man had been to her the night before. His breath on her neck, his lips oh so close to that spot.

She replied shook her head as she tried to get the offending thought out of her head, she refused to think about that Alpha. Still she couldn't help it very much, for some reason he would just appear in her mind with no warning. Still as she got ready for work she cleared her mind focusing on the case that was her most important thing.

This time she didn’t hear the footsteps of the Alpha Detective, she hoped that meant he was sleeping or something rather than being out on another case. She didn’t know if she could handle another run in with him so soon after the first one, yet still she remained firm in her decision about him not being a freak.

She hurried out of the apartment wearing her signature black peacoat only this time she also wore her mother’s necklace, if Sherlock ever saw it then he would rant about sentiment she was sure.

Last night she had spent a small time reading John’s blog after wondering why he hadn’t come with Sherlock to the crime scene yesterday, only to find that he had a wife and a daughter. She was shocked of course but they hadn’t really talked much so why would he need to explain himself to the newest Baker Street tenants. There she learned more about Sherlock and dare she say she understood his actions more.

Still his actions towards her seemed out of character for the man, he claimed that he couldn’t deduce much from her which was why he acted that way. But she wasn’t buying it for a second, The women had a similar effect on the man yet John never mentioned Sherlock getting so close to her. Perhaps it happened and John simply wasn’t around or told? That had to be it, Kaelyn couldn’t bare to have yet another Alpha interested in her. Not again.

While she had tried to not think about Sherlock she found herself in front of Scotland Yard and having had thought about him the entire walk there.

Making her way in she was met with the stares of her colleagues, surely Donovan had told everyone the words she had spoken. Perhaps Sherlock was right because now she not only had one enemy, but it appeared the entire force hated her for speaking against their ideas of Sherlock Holmes.

“Don’t worry about them, they just have people who are smarter then them.” Kaelyn turned towards the voice finding a young boy smiling at her from his desk.

“I’m Henry by the way.” Kaelyn made her way closer to the boy deciding that he was most likely to be her only friend in the building other than Lestrade, but she would need someone other than her boss to talk to.

“I’m Kaelyn, although I’m sure you already know that.” She sat down in an empty desk chair assuming that the person was off today like Gracie had been.

“Donovan’s been busy spreading lies about you already, saying that you were snogging Sherlock for money. Only thing I know about you is that you’re smarter than these blokes if you trust Mr. Holmes.” Big words from such a young man, he seemed to dislike his colleagues just as much as they disliked her.

“I think I like you kid.” Kaelyn smile almost seemed to be a smirk at Henry, she liked the fire inside of the boy. He didn’t mind being an outsider if it meant holding the truth in his hands, something like that can not be taught.

“Yeah I like him to.” Kaelyn jumped at the voice behind her, quickly turning around she found none other than her boss Lestrade behind her watching the pair with a smirk, “Although I am biased since he’s my nephew.”

“Wait nephew?” She looked between the pair realizing they did share several common features, their height, eyes, and nose were the same. The main difference was that Lestrade the younger had reddish brown hair, and of course the age. Perhaps their relationship is why Henry didn’t care if he hated the rest of his colleagues.

“Henry Gregory Lestrade at your service madam.” Henry tipped his head like he had a cowboy hat on his head towards the girl with a small smile on his face. “Also known as your new partner, if you’ll have me.”

“Well considering you Lestrade men are the only ones who don’t hate me I’d have to be crazy to not want you as my partner.” Kaelyn smiled at the kid as they both stood to follow Greg to wherever he was heading, he was briskly walking away while talking on the phone.

The moment he got off of the mobile device he spoke to the pair, “Another death same as the last one, Smith I hope you’re on your game today because this time you’re playing Sherlock Holmes.”

The comment had stunned the girl the entire drive to the site, she couldn’t understand how Greg could compare her to Sherlock. She may be pretty good at picking up things at a crime scene, but her intellect was a far cry from Sherlock Holmes. Still she felt her chest swell with pride that her boss thought she was good enough for the job.

It took twenty minutes to get to the site of death, when they got into the apartment the young detective was baffled by what she saw. The body on the ground was that of a young males, however, that was the only difference. The physical appearances were exactly the same as the girl they had found just before, the hair and eye color, as well as the height and they appeared to be similar in age.

While many people believed Freud to be an old geezer, his work did make sense that often times things could be tracked to the killers mother. However, the fact that the second kill was a male and not a female was extremely irregular.

“Well the marks are all the same from the last time, the killer waited for his victim to bleed out before dislocating all of his limbs.” Kaelyn spoke while crouching down, Henry going on the other side of the body before dropping to her level.

“What do we know about him Greg?” Kaelyn glanced up at the Detective Inspector who stood at the door watching it all like an eagle.

“His name is Kevin Saffin, like the last victim the reason he was found was because he had missed work. He works at a nearby cafe as a waiter, although based on all the painting supplies I imagine he’s just another omega wanting to become a famous artist.” Greg replied as he looked around the room they were in, this time the killer had left the body in the bedroom instead of the living room like last time.

“Perhaps the moving of the location in the flat is the killers way of saying that no matter where you are he’s always watching?” Henry asked his Uncle and Kaelyn trying to do his part to help them piece together this man’s profile.

“Something along those lines most certainly, did forensics pick anything up on Katherine Sachwell?” Kaelyn hoped there would be something found that could trace them back to the killer, but the simple shake of Greg’s head caused that hope to crumbled like bread.

“Hopefully they will find something on him then, still we won’t be able to catch this man until he makes a mistake.” The two lestrade men watched the girl both sensing her frustration but unable to do anything about it.

The rest of their day resulted in a large portion of paper work much to Kaelyn’s displeasure, most of her coworkers were also avoiding her like the plague. At least she had moved to the desk next to her new partner, the two got along famously cracking jokes as they finished their paperwork.

On her way home Kaelyn allowed her thoughts to float back to the night before, to the man whom she had tried not to think about too much the entire day. So you could imagine her surprise when she opened the door to 221b Baker Street to find the Alpha detective just beside the door like the night before.

“I heard that the killer struck again.” His first words to her were not any sort of greeting, nor an apology for the way he had acted last night. Instead his sole concern was the case, which was almost comforting in a way, perhaps he was finally over trying to figure her out.

“This time an omega male, every other detail is the same though.” Kaelyn responded although she was slightly tired from the long day at work she had, still she figured she could pacify the man.

“Care to come upstairs and enjoy a cuppa while we discuss the case?” Perhaps the man hadn’t lost his interest in her, which made things only that more complicated when she responded.

“Sure.” While Kaelyn didn’t want to follow him up the stairs she did, because in all honesty she was at a loss for why these killings were happening. What she never noticed though was the small smirk on Sherlock’s lips as he lured her into his domain once more, this time more determined then ever to get the answers he was searching for.

Kaelyn settled into the couch like she always did waiting for the attractive yet infuriating man to bring her a cup of tea, that she was sure that he had forced Ms. Hudson to make for him.

Several minutes after Sherlock handed her the tea was filled with complete silence, to which she didn’t know how to make things less awkward.

“How old are you Kaelyn?” She raised her eyebrows at the detective wondering why he would ask something like that to her. Still his innocent, although she knew he was anything but innocent, face made her cave a reveal her age.

“I’m 30, although I’ll be 31 in November.” She responded taking a sip of her tea while the man across from her studied her like she was his next case.

“Do you despise me Kaelyn?” Out of all the times Kaelyn had encountered the man before her in the past days she had never seen him so unsure of himself, his leg bounced with anxiety as if he was nervous to hear her answer.

“No, you just make me...nervous.” Kaelyn had known she tripped up as she saw the nervous smile on his face slowly curve upward into a smirk, for some reason that sentence benefited him greatly. So for the second time in twenty four hours Kaelyn bolted from the man’s flat, and for the second time once more she was just a second too slow.

“What is it with people and the need to sooth others anxieties? It makes you so much more honest and revealing about yourself in order to comfort someone you can barely tolerate.” Sherlock’s voice was at her ear once more his breath fanning down her neck with deep hot breaths. Once more she felt heat strike her core like never before, not even in her past had a man ever made her so wet so easily.

“Perhaps its because were human Sherlock, and humans have secrets. Secrets that not even you can deduce.” She tried to stand firm but the closer his body pressed into hers the more she felt her walls caving in. The need to have him take her against the door began to swarm her mind and cause a tightening in her stomach.

“Allow me one more guess?” She knew he would speak his guess anyways whether she wanted to hear it or not, she could only hope she wouldn’t react to the words that would come out of his mouth.

However, before Sherlock could utter his guess into her ear a scream came from down below that sounded remarkably like Ms. Hudson and without a second thought the two hurried down to check on their landlady. 


	7. Breakfast and Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie and Mycroft finish their breakfast together and get off on a slightly better foot, meanwhile Ms. Hudson gets a surprise at her door.

“We shall Gracie.” He responded to her with a low voice, mostly so he could see how she would react and analyze the young women. While he had indeed read her friends files he refrained from looking at Gracie’s biology, he’d rather learn as he went on this journey of theirs.

While Mycroft had never found interest in anyone of the opposite sex he couldn’t say that he wasn’t the least bit intrigued by the young woman. When he first met her she seemed uncaring about him and his brother, only worrying about going back to bed.

The young woman just nodded and if she was effected by his voice at all she didn’t let any of it show, she just continued to eat her food quietly. So he tried a different approach to get a reaction from the woman.

“There were quite a few gaps in the report about Kaelyn though, it said when you found her she kept whimpering something but after that the report is just basic info nothing that really told what happened.” Mycroft raised his eyes in a curious glance to the woman noting that her posture stiffened ever so slightly, not meeting his eyes fully.

“The police never heard what she said, I was the first person by her side and the only one she would let close to her.” Gracie responded remembering the state her best friend was in when they finally got to her.

_The room they found her in didn’t seem maniacal by itself, no it was just your average cabin bedroom, but anyone could tell by the figure in the corner that unknown horrors had gone down here. Gracie was the first in the room her eyes quickly falling on her best friend, she was relieved that they hadn’t taken too long to find her. It had taken them over a week to find the young girl, lots of people had given up but the chief and Gracie refused to believe that such a bright star on the police force was gone._

_Gracie was the first person to reach her bending down to her level only to watch her best friend beginning to shake even more rapidly. Speaking softly to her friend she hoped that Kaelyn would recognize her voice, while the shaking stopped as Gracie listened she heard her friend repeatedly mumbling something as if she was in a trance or a dream._

_‘Please Alpha I’ll be good, I’ll be a good omega I promise.’ The words made Gracie’s blood boil wanting to kill the Alpha who did this to her in the first place. Sadly he was long gone by now._

_Whenever any of the officers tried to approach the girl she would start shaking again and no amount of comfort from her best friend could stop her. So Gracie mustered all of her instincts of protection and channeled her strength to carry her to the police cars awaiting outside._

_The entire way she stayed in her best friends arms mumbling the words over and over on a never ending loop, and Gracie knew she would make that Alpha pay._

“Gracie?” She hadn’t noticed the tears that were sliding down her cheeks as she relived the past memory, as she shook with anger and sadness. Mycroft of course had expected a reaction of some kind however he never had thought she would cry, he felt just the tiniest sliver of guilt. Still it was highly educational.

“Sorry I... It was just difficult seeing her like that, she never let her omega stop her from being so strong willed, so to see her reduced to a whimpering omega apologizing to a maniac Alpha was _infuriating_.”Mycroft regarded that she didn’t seem to hate all Alphas just the single one, many people would tend to group all of them together. Still he shouldn’t be surprised by this point, after all she was no ordinary person. He couldn’t imagine many friends, even though he didn’t have any himself, would move to a different continent on a whim.

“I apologize, if I pushed you.” Gracie shook it off drying away her tears with her sleeve, she already hated that she had shown weakness to this man. Just half an hour before she was threatening him and now she was crying in front of him, how pathetic.

“I suppose I’ll forgive this one time, as long as you forgive me for threatening you.” She knew she didn’t have to apologize to the man for threatening him, after all he was the one who was trying blackmail her, still she felt like this would be a better foot to leave off on. They would most likely being seeing each other more often so she could report her thoughts about Kaelyn and Sherlock.

“You know that you don’t have to apologize, it was completely warranted and it was impressive.” Mycroft found the words falling out of his mouth without a second thought, once they had left he had hoped that she would think too much about them.

Gracie was more shocked by the fact that twice in one day Mycroft Holmes had admitted to her that he found her impressive, she almost wanted to smirk at him finding it almost comical.

“Still I forgive you and Thank you for the gesture.” Gracie didn’t know what exactly would become of this transaction between them, she could tell that the man was cold like ice even though he obviously cared for his brother immensely. Still he did show drops of emotion every now and then although she was sure that he didn’t even notice.

The rest of the meal was filled with silence for the most part, every now and then they would make polite conversation. Neither of them really knew exactly where the other stood with each other. Nor did they know exactly what the other would do next, so instead for now they decided to see what happened in the future. Both were far too focused about their brother or best friend to worry about such menial things after all.

Eventually he dropped her off at the grocery, per her request, he offered to wait to deliver her to Baker Street but she was having no part in it. He let out a small sigh as the limo made its way from the grocery store that he had left her at, he always tried to appear a gentleman so leaving was particularly difficult for him.

His chest tightened for some unknown reason, he would later have to ask Anthea about that perhaps he needed to go on another diet. Although he certainly hoped not, sweets were far more enjoyable then any carrot or workout could be.

Meanwhile Gracie began to pick up the things necessary to make their flat more of a home, they couldn’t rely on Ms. Hudson and Speedy’s to feed them forever. Besides she rather enjoyed cooking, although many would argue that all omegas should enjoy the task, she didn’t care about that she found it to be rather beautiful.

She hoped when spring came she would be able to have a small garden, if only Ms. Hudson would allow her to use the bins behind the flat to do so. She had said though that a few may be broken because of Sherlock, goodness knows what kind of experiment he had done with those.

Eventually she made her way to the house noticing the cameras above keeping an eye on her, of course Mycroft had been watching her the whole time as he drove out of sight (saying Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night). She tried to not let him see the slight anger in her as she walked back to 221b Baker Street.

Kaelyn wouldn’t be home for a long while meaning that she would have some free time of her own, she didn’t quite know what to do with her time so moments later after she had put everything away in the Kitchen she showed up at Ms. Hudson’s flat.

“Oh Dear come on in, I’m sure that it’s rather loud with Sherlock up there.” Gracie didn’t know exactly what the old woman was talking about as she had only been in the complex for no more then twenty minutes. Still she didn’t wait till long until she heard the jumping and happy tones of one Sherlock Holmes. Gracie wondered why Kaelyn found the man intriguing, although she doubted the girl would ever admit that to anyone even herself.

After spending so much time studying people in School Gracie found people like Mycroft as a slight challenge although even he was predictable sometimes. Her best friend however was entirely too easy to read for Gracie, she had known her for years of course though which was probably why.

“How are you today Ms. Hudson?” The girl asked as she settled down into one of the older ladies chairs, watching her busy herself in the kitchen. She wondered if the woman was an omega or a beta, if she had to guess she would probably say a beta, not that it mattered.

“Oh I’m doing fine dear just worried about Sherlock, he seems more hyperactive than usual that’s all.” Ms. Hudson of course had already figured out what the root of the problem was, last night when she was about the ask Sherlock if he needed more tea for him and John she received the shock of her life. Just as she was going to knock on the door she heard the hush voices of Sherlock and Kaelyn.

That boy was always such a trouble maker always claiming that he never had feelings of sentiment, yet he stayed with her when her husband was executed in Florida. Of course he also threw that man out the window and onto the bins because he had hurt her. She knew eventually the day would come where he would realize that he could love someone else, she just believed that it would be for John. She never would have expected that one of her newest tenants would have caught his eye, although they were both detectives.

“He is a rather lively one, I’m sure he’ll calm down eventually... or at least stop with all of the gun shooting.” The elderly lady smiled at the younger one, she was certainly a fine woman. She had known she had found her new tenants the moment she met them on video chat, they were both such a breath of fresh air. 

A couple hours past as the two chatted about many different things, every now and then Mycroft or Sherlock would come into the conversation. Ms. Hudson had been shocked when she had found out that Mycroft had swept her away to a restaurant, thinking he might have become a sentimental man. Gracie squashed that thought immediately for the woman saying kidnapping was a better term for it. A polite kidnapping.

A little before six they heard Sherlock head down the stairs, although the door never opened not until Kaelyn entered a little after six. Ms. Hudson and Gracie shared a knowing smile at each other before continuing their conversation from before, for some reason both woman trusted Sherlock to take care of Kaelyn.

It wasn’t until it was nearing seven forty five when Ms. Hudson began to walk Gracie out, unknowing to them that they would be getting a surprise. A soon as the door opened a body fell in front of them, the dead cold eyes staring into the ceiling above.

Just like that Ms. Hudson let out a terrified shriek... “ _SHERLOCK_!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, I posted two chapters in two days! I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter, it’s odd but for some reason I enjoy writing about Gracie and Mycroft then Sherlock and Kaelyn. I think it’s because right now the story is a bit more about them, but with this next body being left on the door I think it’ll soon focus on both parties the same amount. Things are about to get hot and The Game. Is. On.   
> Please leave some comments so I know I’m not totally sucking at this. Love y’all.


	8. Spiraling and Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets closer as they realize who the serial killer is.

Sherlock and Kaelyn both had bolted down the stairs without a second thought to their previous encounter, Sherlock got to Ms. Hudson's door first because of his long legs. Both stood shocked, yes even Sherlock Holmes couldn't deduce the fact that there would be a body there, though Sherlock was the first to get out of this state.

The girls went to comfort the shell shocked woman while Sherlock phoned the yard, this was certainly connected to the past killings and while he thought the yard was ignorant he certainly couldn't hide a body from them.

"Yes Greg a body in Baker Street, come at once and preferably with someone other than Anderson or Donovan." Sherlock hung up the phone unceremoniously slipping the device back into his pocket and going back to the girls who were now in Ms. Hudson's flat.

"I don't understand why they would leave it at my door!" Ms. Hudson continued to switch between rage and being overwhelmed every other second.

Several minutes later Greg and Mycroft both arrived at in Sherlock's flat, Gracie had figured it would be best to alert the man of the development. Although she hadn't thought that he would show up in the flat just as Greg had, though she probably should've guessed.

"Well for one this latest kill shows more confidence then the past ones, instead of waiting for the body to be found like the past ones the killer put his in Baker Street." Kaelyn sat in Sherlocks chair since he was currently trotting around the room like a show pony, it wasn't like he was using it or anything. Plus she really didn't care, there was a dead body being removed from Baker Street.

"Not only that but this is almost a personal attack towards you two, he's mocking you saying you can't even catch him when he's in your home." Gracie spoke her thoughts as she sat perched on Sherlock's chair, Kaelyn occupied the actual seat part of the chair and Greg had taken root in John's chair. The two Holmes brothers were the only ones not sitting, meanwhile a blubbering Ms. Hudson was being comforted by a bewildered Anthea downstairs.

"There's too many links, what exactly is the point this man is trying to make." Greg asked the room everyone glancing at everyone, Sherlock was the only one out of the group though who had actually deduced anything from the body. Callouses on the fingers, plays multiple strings instruments, most likely also a singer.

"Perhaps they all worked with the same person at some point?" Gracie pipped in not really knowing though Sherlock dismissed that idea without another thought.

"The first works at an office complex, second is a waiter and artist, the final victim is an artist. There would be no reason for their paths to cross."

"Maybe killings of opportunity then? They fit his profile so he begins to stalk them?" Kaelyn mentions but once more the Holmes men dismiss it.

"He didn't stalk this last victim, he quickly ended them and then placed them at our doorstep." Sherlock continued to pace around the room with his eyes closed and somehow he never once tripped over anything, he moved around gracefully Kaelyn observed. Suddenly the gracefulness stopped as he halted his eyes snapped open.

"Oh that's interesting, although there's no actual way to be sure until we get back the data but-"

"Sherlock!" Kaelyn and Gracie both yelled at the same time making him stop his ramblings long enough to realize that no one in the room knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"Oh what's it like in your funny little heads, you two are smart I'll give you that but Mycroft surely you can see the important link?" Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother's child like behavior. Someone died (THATS WHAT PEOPLE DO) and yet here his was making it a competition.

“They were all omegas and haven’t you looked at their names? All with the initials KS, Katherine Sachwell, Kevin Saffin, Kaley Salisbury, and finally-” However Sherlock stopped as his eyes fell on Kaelyn who was now huddled in his seat shivering.

“Kaelyn!” Gracie yelled immediately going to her best friends side, Kaelyn had realized almost immediately where Sherlock was taking this. Her brain had shut down sending her back to a place where Gracie had hoped she would never have to return.

_But Kaelyn wasn’t present any more instead she was back in Seattle with him._

_“Why do you never behave like a good omega huh? All the guys are always making fun of me about how I’m stuck with a wannabe Alpha!” He kicked her stomach again not caring about the whimpering that came out of her mouth. She was nothing, she deserved this because she made the guys think he was nothing. He’s the Alpha!_

_“Worthless little slut, how long have we been dating and you still won’t let me fuck you?!” Kaelyn had believed she found the one with him, so she said they should wait till marriage. A sort of challenge for the pair, he had said ok but..._

_“You don’t even deserve to be fucked by me, your cunt couldn’t even handle my Alpha Cock. You piece of omega shit.”_

_‘I’m sorry Alpha, I’ll be a good omega I promise Alpha.” Kaelyn continued to mumble over and over to her boyfriend, he continued to abuse her mentally and physically until she retreated from reality._

_The next time she had awoken she was in a hospital bed._

“Kaelyn!” Gracie bent down to try to get her to snap out of it, but not matter what she tried the girl wouldn’t.

She felt her forehead which was growing warmer by the second, panic flooded her system. They had moved away, how could he have possibly found them so quickly? Why couldn’t he just leave her best friend alone.

“Do something please!” Gracie looked towards the men in the room frantic, Mycroft’s eyes widening at the sight before him.

Even when she had lost her cool in the diner this made that moment look tame. He could tell her body was kicking into fight or flight, the other of the pair wasn’t doing well either.

“Kaelyn! Kaelyn! Kaelyn!” Closing her eyes and her face looking towards the ground Gracie began to scream her best friends name like she was dying herself.

Mycroft would refuse to admit this happening being the ice man and all, but before he could stop himself he grabbed Gracie by the arm and pulled the sobbing girl into his chest.

“Kaelyn! Kaelyn!” Mycroft rubbed her back soothingly as she gripped onto his suit jacket, her tears drying in it as she screamed into him.

Sherlock watched as Mycroft comforted half of the pair, he wanted to mock his brother of course but that wouldn’t do him much good in the current circumstance... he would have to do that at another time.

Instead he crouched down wishing that he hadn’t spoken out loud when he realized that it was targeted towards the shaking girl in front of him. Sentiment was a weakness, but this wasn’t caused from sentiment. This was caused from horror and freight, the strong willed girl reduced to whimpers.

Although Sherlock almost smirked knowing he was right to guess that the Alpha like girl was in fact an omega. Surely that had been the reason she ended up with a serial killer trying to make a point.

People hated those who didn’t conform to the boxes society put on them, he of all people could understand that.

He dipped down putting his hand on her back, his jaw clenching when he saw here entire body brace itself like he was going to beat her.

There was only way she would come out of this now, and while he hates to use his Alpha voice while she was having flashbacks of a terrible Alpha he had no choice.

“Omega, I need you to wake up now.” The girl stirred slightly as if his voice was actually penetrating her memories and pulling her back to reality.

“You’re safe Omega, come back for us please.” Again she stirred the shaking dulling down and the whimpering lessening slightly.

Sherlock wanted to kill the man who had done this to her, Alphas weren’t suppose to ridicule an omega for being different from what they wanted. He would catch him and make sure Kaelyn will never have to worry about it again.

“That’s it come on Omega, come out for your Alpha.” He continued to coax her out of the trance not even realizing that he had just called himself her Alpha.

“Sherlock?” Kaelyn’s head tilted up slightly stuttering out the name in confusion. She glanced around seeing Gracie buried in the older Holmes chest as the men watch her timidly.

“That’s it, you’re safe now omega.” Kaelyn was shocked that he knew but of course he knew, he was Sherlock Holmes. But he saved her from herself, from those awful memories.

“Sherlock!” She dove at him her arms wrapping around his neck refusing to let go of him, she didn’t care that on most occasions she hated him. She didn’t care that half the time he refused to stay out of other peoples business. She needed him.

“That’s it, Kaelyn, breath deep breathes.” He continued to calm her down his hands on her back rubbing gently to soothe her.

Mycroft was still holding onto Gracie who clung to him like she was drowning and he was her life line. He gently moved her into the kitchen hoping that the two girls would be calm enough soon to talk. While Mycroft knew a lot, no one knew exactly what happened to Kaelyn. Not even Gracie, and now with this serial killer they would need know what happened. All of it.

“Are you alright Gracie?” Mycroft asked waiting for a few moments until finally the girl rose her head to look up at the man, still her grasp on his suit remained.

“I’m getting there, just please for a moment longer... let me stay here.” Instead of responding Mycroft gently placed his hand on her head leading her back to his chest. He felt a small swell of pride by the fact that she wanted to be in his arms.

He had worried that she would recoil in disgust at the thought of being in an old mans arms like himself, he was almost 40 after all. Yet she hadn’t in fact she didn’t want to leave him at all.

Still he knew that tomorrow they would go back to their stiff nature towards each other. He was not meant to get attached, sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side.

He glanced down at her though as she settled in his embrace radiating a warm, perhaps in another world he could have allowed her warmth to melt the ice inside where his heart should be. He continued to stroke her head just enjoying the peace he had given her for the time being. Sherlock would eventually signal to him when Kaelyn was calmed down enough. Then that would be the end of this.

Gracie found it harder and harder to fight against the thumping in her chest and the tightening in her stomach. This man had comforted her when her world was falling apart.

She needed to beat down these feelings immediately before they actually formed into a coherent thought. Her best friend needed her and this man was ice, he would never want a relationship anyways. Heartbreak was not on her list to do, still for a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of a man’s body.

His hands on her head and back, so big and comforting. Perhaps in another world where Kaelyn hadn’t been vulnerable or where Mycroft was just a bit more sentimental. But in this world it could never happen.

She looked up at him again slowly removing herself from his body, both of them noticing the temperature change immediately. Still she continued until she was far enough away from him before she spoke.

“Thank you I... I just couldn’t handle seeing her like that again. Especially knowing that he had followed us here.” Gracie explained leveling her breathing and letting her body go out of fight or flight mode.

“You don’t need to thank me, if Lestrade had been faster he would’ve done the same thing. Anyone would.” Although Mycroft was tremendously happier that he had successfully calmed the girl instead of having Greg do it.

“Still thank you Mycroft.” She gave him a nod putting the emotional distance farther apart, Mycroft must have know what she was doing but if he did he never mentioned it.

Instead the pair walked back into the living room where a now more calm Kaelyn stayed in Sherlock’s embrace. The pair knew they could probably separate now as Kaelyn had stopped shaking completely and her breathing had stabled.

But Sherlock felt an instinctual need to keep her safe, blaming it on his biology he didn’t make any moves to stop. He wanted to protect her from the impending storm coming but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to.

Kaelyn was also content in the man’s arms, he was warmer than she expected him to be. Her entire life she had tried to ignore her biology, yet this time in the arms of an alpha she didn’t feel fear like she probably should given her past experience with alphas. Still in his arms she felt safer than she ever had with the opposite sex.

Greg had left to comfort Ms. Hudson and inform his team of recent developments, knowing that the Holmes men would want him watching their sentiment. Yet he found himself smiling at the thought of the two Holmes men letting their biology for once take over.

Greg was shocked in the least to learn both of his hired were omegas, they didn’t act like the stereotypes. But that made them all the more unique and perfect for the Holmes men in his opinion.

He would have to update John and Mary of these developments though.

Turns out the Holmes men have a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I banged out two chapters tonight with a total of over four thousand words. Let me know what you think please as I now have to write I five page paper and do my final for english tomorrow. I’m gonna die it’s great, yay online college.


	9. Tales and Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what exactly transpired in Kaelyn and Gracie’s past for them to flee to England.

I met Noah Daniels in high school although we never really got along, he always would bully me for being a stubborn Omega. Later in life though he seemed to change his tune, at least that's what we believed, and we eventually started dating. In the beginning everything was fine and he was the best guy a girl could ask for, especially an Omega. 

He was charming and sensitive, never once did I suspect that he was still against Omegas acting out. He took me out to dinner and always supported me when I had big dreams, I believed that he was going to be the one. But still something always held me back from making anything official, never going too far. He continued to pressure me to try to have sex with me but I continually said no for an unknown reason. 

Maybe I sensed something was off about him in my unconscious I really don't know, maybe deep down I knew people don't change that easily. 

It started with small things at first, him snapping about why I needed to be on the police force instead of doing art or music. I always tried to reason with myself that it was because I was constantly in danger since I was a homicide detective, I had been sent to the hospital more times then I could count. I always tried to play the hero took things a bit too far when I chased them. 

For awhile he didn't mention it again after I made it clear that I wanted to go as far as I could in the police force. Eventually he took a different approach saying that once we had children he would be the one out working with I worked on something a bit more creative while I raised the children. Mentioning that their mother would need more of a safe job, still I tried to reason with myself that he wanted me to be a good mother. 

But he started acting strange, when I would see him he would be sore and have bruises. I would ask him what happened but he would just snap at me and tell me to leave him alone. I never suspected that his Alpha buddies were beating him up for dating a stubborn Omega. 

One day he popped by my house without notice and said that we needed to talk, he stayed over all the time so he had a key by this point. 

All of a sudden he starts yelling at me saying that I was a horrible Omega and that I was worthless to a powerful Alpha like him who was my superior. I retaliated saying that he wasn't the strongest Alpha if his buddies could beat him up so easily and needless to say he didn't appreciate that comment very much. 

He lunged at me and I blacked out after hitting my head on the floor so hard, I didn't wake up for some quite time and when I did I certainly wasn't in my house anymore. Instead I was in some cabin out in the woods somewhere on a bed, it was dark outside but I didn't know how much time had past. 

He didn't come back until much later as I waited by the window, I had tried escaping but there was a pad lock on it. So I sat observing the room listening to the silence hoping to pick up anything that could be useful. I had been kidnapped before, beaten, torture but never by the hands of someone who I cared for and who cared for me. 

I had trouble dissociating myself from the situation and I knew that if I couldn't before he got back I would never get out unless someone else found me. Which sadly was the case this time almost. 

When he came in I hadn't spaced myself away from the situation enough and I stayed rooted in the spot seeing the same face he used to taunt me with in high school. Then I had no choice to realize how stupid I was with everything, I had talked to countless woman recounting their stories so much like mine. I knew all the signs so how could I have been so incredibly stupid to continue to defend him, perhaps I thought that he would never physically harm me. But even that was a thing of the past. 

He spent most of his time beating me, uttering slang and curse words at me and this went on for days at a time. He would feed me and keep me hydrated, but then he would beat me just to the point before major injury. 

Eventually I did dissociate from the situation I just went far too far in such a fast amount of time, one moment I was there and the next I wasn't. I didn't wake back up from that dissociation until I was sitting in a hospital room, while faintly I remember a woman's voice who I assume was Gracie. 

"Gracie I guess it's your turn? I don't really know what happened when I spaced out." Kaelyn looked up at her friend who had been with her through so much, both girls eyes were sparkling and before Gracie could tell them any information she began to storm out. 

"I'll kill that fucking Alpha!" If no one in the room had already know she was an omega they probably would've guessed that she was an Alpha. Her voice roared shaking the building around her as she head towards the door to attempt to find the man who had caused her best friend so much pain. 

"Gracie!" Mycroft and Kaelyn both called making her stop although it was unclear which voice had the true affect one her. 

"You'll do no good out there chasing your tail at ten at night Gracie, first we need to know the rest of the story." Mycroft was the fist to speak, Kaelyn watching as her friend complied to the man, Mycroft let just the faintest of smirks fall on his lips as he watched her. 

She paced around the room much like Sherlock would when he was on a case as she recounted the rest of the story. 

As I told Mycroft before I was the first to approach her and she continually mumbled apologizes to the so called Alpha for being an omega. For being a bad omega and that she would do better. She wouldn't allow anyone but me come near her so I was the one who carried her to the police car and road in the back with her. Then carrying her into the hospital where she woke up two days later. 

If you wanted to know the play by play during that time you would want to find an officer of the Seattle police who was there that day. But as the chief explained to me Alpha Daniels got away, he ran leaving her to die in that cabin after learning that we were closing in on a location. She had been left alone for about ten to twelve hours when we actually found her and he was long gone by them. 

He had rented the cabin weeks in advance indefinitely which cost him a large dime, eventually he just cracked one day and took her there. He had rented it under a false identity which just worsened his situation which he knew of course, we only found he based on a tip from someone who thought they saw them the night they left for vacation. They hadn't heard about her missing case until the got back a week later, if they hadn't seen her I feel like we wouldn't be here to begin with.

"So there you have it Key, the only reason we found you was chance based I almost lost my best friend." Gracie turned towards Mycroft and made she her words made an impact, "So Yes Mycroft I will go out there and chase my tail in the middle of the night if it means that I can insure this time he doesn't get the chance to hurt her. Come Rain or Fire on me that I can assure you." 

"Sherlock figure out the riddles and the case for all I care, I was never a damn detective anyways. I am and will always be a researcher so I'm going to the morgue where the bodies are." Gracie frowned at her friend sadly, she knew that her friend had blamed herself the entire time for her disappearance. The same thing about the signs that were missed and the length it took her to find her. 

But it was no one's fault but the man who did it himself, sadly Gracie didn't see it that way and Kaelyn knew that. 

"Mycroft go with her, please?" Kaelyn asked the other Alpha as she watched her best friend leave the other Holmes flat by herself. Mycroft went to open his mouth but one glare from Sherlock sent him to head down the stairs to follow the rambunctious woman he seemed to be more and more in contact with. 

Uncle Rudy had always told him love was a weakness which he still truly believed, but perhaps his uncle had only told him that to begin with because of the third Holmes sibling and her dangerous nature. While he certainly didn't believed he would ever be able to go far perhaps he could truly have a friend, something the ice man was not well versed in. 

"Thanks Sherlock." Kaelyn looked back at him realizing now that this entire time she had been sitting in the man's lap the entire time. She quickly scrambled off of his lap and into the other chair, she went from one psychopath to the next or at least that would be how Donovan would remark. 

Though Sherlock was just more... Antisocial and a bit awkward in her opinion. Both of them had been shunned by society, both for their unnatural personality. The only friend Kaelyn had ever had was Gracie, Gracie was kind of like John in a way. 

"Well Sherlock Holmes Let's catch us an asshole of an Alpha." Just like that a smile made its way onto the omega and alpha's faces, the two stubborn outcasts content for now and not even glancing at the problem they didn't speak of. 

Why had it felt so good to have her in his arms?   
Why did it feel so good to be held by him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Thanksgiving but I ended up not sorry, but happy late thanksgiving.


End file.
